


War of Hearts

by helenradke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenradke/pseuds/helenradke
Summary: a small love story about bokuto and akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "war of hearts by ruelle" while reading this.  
> This small story is based on it.

**_War of Hearts_**

  
I remember this day like it was yesterday. I remember the way the wind was whistling and the way his lips tasted. The way his hands were around my neck and mine around his waste. We were alone. Just two naked bodies laying close to each other for warmth. Begging to be touched.

We were friends since childhood. Akaashi was my only friend. My only family. My only shelter I could run to and hide but my feelings for him were deeper than just friends. I loved him. But he didn’t. I wanted to stay with him forever. But he didn’t.  
I remember the day we first went to high school. The day when we were assigned to be on the same volleyball team. Our late practices. Our first matches. Our first wins and our first loses. Then came the day we were supposed to go to college. The day we had to separate.   
Akaashi was very smart, very kind but he couldn’t express his feelings. He kept everything inside him. I was the opposite. 

  
One day before he left for college I confessed. **“I like you Akaashi. No. I love you"** his face was cold. He looked at me with those sad eyes. **“Bokuto this isn’t normal. I don’t want this. I don’t want to ruin our friendship”** I laughed and he looked at me dumbfounded at my reaction **“I know. I just wanted to take it out of my chest”** he turned to leave because he didn’t want me to see his tears. The tears I caused. **“I’m willing to wait"** I screamed and he dissapeared out of my sight. I could hear his sniffles. That was the last thing I heard.  
I remember that night. I stayed behind and cried my eyes out. 

  
The next day he left without saying goodbye. I felt bittersweet. The first couple of days were difficult. I ditched practices and classes. I didn’t eat. I just stayed at my room and stared at our pictures.   
Years went by and I finally had collected myself. I became the leader of the national japan volleyball team as for Akaashi, he became one of the most popular writers. 

  
One day as I was sitting at my bed my phone rang. I looked at the screen and my eyes widened. It was Akaashi. After all these years. I panicked. I didn’t know what do. I was angry and sad because he left without a goodbye but happy because he was calling me. I picked up the phone, but before I could even answer Akaashi spoke **“Come outside"**. My eyes widened and I quickly got out of my room running outsid, I didn’t en care that I was bare foot. I opened the door and Akaashi's back was facing me.   
**“Akaashi"** I softly said and I he turned around. He smiled to me and opened his arms. I run to him and hugged him tight. 

  
Oh god how much I missed that smile, those arms, his silhouette, everything about him.   
**“I can’t help but love you, even though I try not too"** he said and I broke down crying. I never felt that weak in my life. **“I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you”** he said I looked up to meet his beautiful blue eyes. He cupped my face and came closer. Then he kissed me.   
I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life. Those lips. That taste. I felt like time stopped. I felt like my stomach was full of butterflies. I smiled through the kiss.

  
After a while he broke the kiss and wiped my tears. **“I’m back. I'm sorry it took so long"** he said and smiled **“What do you mean?”** I asked dumbfounded **“I’m back for good Bokuto and to make this work"**  
After that day me and Akaashi started leaving together. Years passed and Akaashi released one of his most popular works. As for me, I continued playing volleyball.  
I sat at the living room at our shared apartment and before I closed the book I was holding I looked at the last page.

_**“Hope you enjoyed our crazy and small story. Sincerely Yours - Bokuto and Akaashi” – War of Hearts** _


End file.
